Kagome's Broken Spirit
by makura moderski
Summary: Kagome has lost all her miko powers, after being raped. please R&R inukag mirosang HIATUS. I need to re-write this!
1. Struggle in the Forest

Kagome's Broken Spirit

Chapter 1 Struggle in the Forest

**Disclaimer**: The characters depicted, settings, and some terminology in this fan work are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The views and opinions in this fan based work in no way reflect the views or opinions of Rumiko Takahashi. This is a fanfiction written purely for entertainment purposes and the author of this fan work receives no profit gain from this fan work.

**WARNING: **Content not suitable for readers under the age of 18 and contains but not limited to the following: dark themes including rape, suicide, violence, sexual situations, inappropriate language, and other adult themes.

'This'= thinking

"This"= talking (just in case I confused anyone.)

"Kagome! Aren't you done cooking yet?"

"I told you I'm not cooking!" "Cook your own breakfast!" she yelled throwing the pots and pans at him.

"Cooking is women's work."

Kagome had heard enough.

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

On command Inuyasha was thrown into the ground. He jumped up his eyes twitching with anger.

"What the hell Kagome?!"

"Sit."

Was all she said before walking away towards the forest to take a walk to clear her head. She wasn't going to deal with his crap today. She wandered aimlessly deep in thought. 'He's such a bastard! What the hell is his problem today?'She walked deeper and deeper into the forest, still paying no attention to where she was going. 'He's so annoying! And what did he mean by women's work?!' during her thoughts she heard a snapping sound. The forest had been so quiet before that small sound made her jump. She looked around cautiously, but there was nothing. It must have been a rabbit or something. She continued walking. The sounds of snapping twigs seemed to be following. She whipped around; still nothing. She went on with her walk dismissing the sounds as animals moving around and ignored the rest, until the twigs seemed to snap directly behind her. Before she could even turn a rough hand cupped her mouth and muffled her cries. With his other hand he pushed her to the ground hard. Kagome tried to scream but no sound loud enough for others to hear came from her. She looked upon her attackers face and her eyes widened with fear. Her arm instinctively reached for an arrow on her back. The man grabbed the bow and arrow from her and snapped it effortlessly. He gripped her backpack and ripped it clean off her back tearing one of the shoulder straps. He grabbed her arms as she tried to run away. She struggled hard against him, his laughter was cold.

"You're not going anywhere."

"RRR let me go!"

"Not till I've had my fun."

'Fun?' Her attacker pushed her down to the ground and pinned her there. Her face was soaked with tears as she realized what he meant by _fun_. He slid his hands under her shirt and began fondling her breasts. She struggled and tried to scream. The man struck her hard across the face. He was done messing around. He pinned her down with one arm and reached his hand up her skirt. Her eyes widened. 'No please! Stop!' the man smirked as he pulled down her panties. Kagome shut her eyes.

"Please stop!"

He forced her legs open and forced himself inside her. She started to scream, so he placed his hands tightly around her throat choking her. She desperately tried to pry his fingers from her neck as she gasped for air. He finally loosened his grip on her neck.

"If you can't be quiet, I'll kill you."

Kagome didn't make a sound after that. She just shut her eyes and tried not to struggle. After what seemed like forever he _finished _with her and left without a trace. Kagome was completely horrified. She could barely make sense of it all. A steady stream of tears flowed down her cheeks. She slowly sat up and found her panties and pulled them back on. She lay on the ground in a ball for hours crying. 'This is all my fault.' Around noon she got up and gathered her things that were scattered around. She was still scared. She tried to get rid of the fear in her eyes as she walked back to the camp.

~Inuyasha's Camp~

Inuyasha was starting to worry about Kagome. She usually wasn't gone this long when they had fights. He hopped down from the tree he'd been resting in and found Shippou.

"Have you seen Kagome?"

"NO." he said coldly; still angry for what he'd done to her that morning.

Inuyasha stopped dead. For the first time that day he sensed Kagome was in danger. He took off without another word following her scent as fast as possible. 'Damn wench! What the hell did she get herself into now?' He thought entering the forest. It didn't take long for him to reach her. Something just didn't smell right, but he didn't know what.

"Kagome what happened?"

"Nothing, I just went for a walk."

She walked past him without another word. He saw that one of the shoulder straps on her backpack was torn, and her bow was snapped in half.

"What happened to your bag?"

"It's old." Was all she could manage to say.

"Well what about your bow?"

"I dunno it just broke."

He walked over to her, and she backed away from him nervously. Inuyasha looked hurt by her actions. She looked down at the ground. She just couldn't look him in the eyes. He offered her a chance to ride on his back, and she wouldn't go near him. He just stared at her through worry filled eyes, making her feel so uncomfortable. Eventually Kagome took his offer and climbed on his back for a ride. She only did this so he couldn't see her tears. Inuyasha was really worried. 'Why won't she look at me? She can't still be mad? Can she?'

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong!" "Now please stop asking me questions!"

Inuyasha decided not to ask her any more questions for the time being. She would tell him when she was ready. He started to wonder if she didn't trust him. They arrived back at the camp in no time. Everyone had been worried about her especially after Inuyasha took off like that. Kagome walked right past everyone refusing to talk. Miroku decided it would be a good time to _comfort_ her, but instead of the usual slap and being called a pervert she jumped up and started to cry. Sango's eye twitched. She walked over and pounded Miroku hard with her boomerang. Kagome had slipped away; Inuyasha followed. Kagome refused to look at him.

"Stop following me!"

"No! Not until you tell me what's wrong!" "What happened in the woods?"

"N-Nothing's wrong…and nothing happened."

She walked away wishing to end the conversation there but Inuyasha followed her instead. Kagome was going to lose it soon. She'd been through enough that day, and she definitely didn't need him reminding her of it. But still he followed her determined to know what had happened to her.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" the rage present in her voice was enough to scare Inuyasha.

Inuyasha lay on the ground twitching. He had no intentions of following her further. She headed for the hot spring to wash that dirty feeling she had away. She slipped into the spring. Her face was full of worry. 'I can't tell Inuyasha. It's my own fault this happened. I shouldn't have been out in the forest by myself.' Her tears started new trails down her face just when she thought she was all dried out.

~Back with the Others~

"Sango…do you think you could get it out of her? Please I shouldn't have let her run off like that! Whatever has happened to her is my fault!" asked a worried Inuyasha.

It was the first time Shippou, Sango, and Miroku had witnessed Inuyasha's caring side.

"Ok. But I really don't like to pry." Replied Sango nervously.

"Maybe I should go to…" said Miroku as he turned in the direction of the hot spring.

Both Inuyasha's and Sango's eye's twitched at the hentai monks words. Inuyasha and Sango both looked at each and proceeded towards Miroku and let him have it. Once finished Sango turned and walked towards the hot springs. "Keep this hentai here." She called over her shoulder.

"No problem."

Inuyasha made sure Miroku stayed put. Sango entered the clearing that held the spring. Kagome looked awful. Sango took off her clothes and climbed into the spring. She looked at Kagome whose eyes were straining to hold back tears.

"Kagome…are you okay?"

She tried to shake her yes but her eyes over flowed with tears.

"Oh Kagome, what happened?"

"I-It was a-all m-my fault." She managed to whisper weakly.

Sango looked puzzled.

"What was all your fault?"

Sango noticed the marks on her neck and chest. Kagome saw her looking and ducked further into the water. She didn't speak. She just stared at the moons reflection in the water.

"Kagome…who did that to you?"

Kagome ignored Sango as she got out of the spring she dried herself quickly and dressed. She walked away before Sango could get her clothes on. Sango pulled her clothes on her still damp body and ran after Kagome.

"Kagome! What the hell is going on?" "Please tell me?!"

By time Sango caught up she was in front of the others who now blocked her way. She broke down crying and fell to her knees. She told them about the man in the forest and what he'd done to her. Miroku stood in silence feeling guilty for his trying to _comfort _her earlier. Sango was at a loss for words. Inuyasha clenched his fist tightly. He'd never known anger like this. It was worse than the time Sesshomaru had a demon unmother impersonate his mother in order to get to their father's grave.

"Kagome…who did this to you."

Her eyes dropped to the ground.

"Kagome…who raped you?"

"N-Naraku…did...it."

AN: If you don't remember the "un-mother" think back to the early episodes when Sesshomaru made a woman impersonate Inuyasha's human mother. Sesshomaru had claimed he'd brought her back to life, when he was trying to find their father's grave. Also I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!:)

Un-mother-Spirits of women who have either died in childbirth, or died without making sure that their children have been provided for. Ubume address a common concern in Japan; that of a mother's duty toward her children. Appearing in the form common to most Japanese ghosts, they wear robes of white, and have long disheveled hair. Taken from .com/wiki/Yokai.


	2. Back Home

Kagome's Broken Spirit

Chapter 2 Back Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else I may mention.

AN: Again this is a re-write with zero plot changes, just added description and better grammar. Please enjoy and review if you have any tips! Thanks.

"Kagome…who did this to you."

Her eyes dropped to the ground.

"Kagome…who raped you?"

"N-Naraku…did...it."

Kagome collapsed after having used her last bit of strength to tell her friends of Naraku's evil deed. Miroku caught her before she hit the ground. He gently laid her down on.

"KAGOME!" cried little Shippou.

Inuyasha was by her side within a second, he gently grasped her hand. She just laid there motionless. His eyes were sorrow filled when he realized it was all his fault. He bent down close to her and whispered.

"I'm sorry." He slid his hand from hers and turned away slowly.

Kagome remained unconscious. Inuyasha's sorrow filled eyes turned red as the anger quickly turned to rage. He grabbed the Tetsaiga, and unsheathed it turning towards the woods.

"NARAKU! SHOW YOURSELF! I WILL FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO THERE WON'T BE A SINGLE PIECE OF YOU LEFT!"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou watched Inuyasha in shock and a sort of fear. They'd never seen him like this. He turned back and faced Kagome.

"He'll pay for this."

Inuyasha started running off again. Sango stayed with Kagome and Miroku chased after Inuyasha trying to talk some sense in to him, but it was no use. Miroku was too slow and just couldn't catch up. Inuyasha yelled to Miroku before disappearing off into the distance. He'd told him to take care of Kagome. Miroku staggered back exhausted. Sango looked at him and he just shook his head.

"I couldn't catch up."

Sango looked down at Kagome, her eyes filling with tears. They stayed with Kagome through the night hoping Inuyasha would abandon his hasty revenge and come home to help Kagome. She was out the whole rest of the night.

~With Inuyasha~

'Damn you Naraku! Where are you?! This forest reeks of you!' Inuyasha walked through the forest in search of anything that would lead him to Naraku. He could hear a faint buzzing in the distance. Inuyasha instantly knew it was Naraku's poisonous insects. Inuyasha drew his Tetsaiga and braced himself for the army of insects when the smell of the air changed. He was taken by surprise. 'KIKYO?' The air had definitely smelled like Kikyo. He was sure the other smell was Naraku's insects, but her smell was unmistakable. The buzzing sound grew louder now accompanied by the shrieks of soul stealers on which Kikyo rode through the skies. Inuyasha was frozen in place as Kikyo landed before him.

"Inuyasha.."

"Kikyo..."

Kikyo lovingly placed her arms around him. The embrace seemed to put him in a trance and he forgot all about Naraku's involvement. She embraced him longer pulling him closer to her. He made no attempt to resist. Kikyo smirked, she knew she had him.

"Come with me Inuyasha. Come with me. We could be together forever."

She waited for his response. Inuyasha's vision began to blur along with his thoughts. He stood still embracing her. Naraku watched from the trees enjoying every second of the scene before him. Inuyasha was right where Naraku wanted him, in the trance of Kikyo. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, as Kikyo waited patiently to drag him to the pits of hell.

"K-Kagome…" he uttered.

Her grip on him became tighter.

"YOU'RE STILL THINKING OF HER!"

"Kagome..."

"NO! FORGET HER! COME WITH ME!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The trance was broken, and Inuyasha pushed Kikyo to the ground. But it was too late he'd lost Naraku's scent. It had been a trap. He hung his head in shame.

~Back with the Others~

"I-Inu...yasha?" whispered Kagome.

"No it's Sango. He hasn't come back yet."

"He hasn't?"

Sango nodded sadly.

"KAGOME!" yelled Shippou happily interrupting.

"No." "Kagome perhaps it's best if you go back to your own time. You'll be safer there. When Inuyasha returns we'll send him for you." suggested Sango.

Kagome reluctantly agreed though she knew it would be a lot safer there. They escorted her to the well to make certain she made it home okay. Kagome collapsed on her bed in tears. She couldn't get Naraku's face from her mind. 'What am I going to do?'

~Naraku's hideout~

"YOU FAILED!" rang a voice behind a curtain.

"Sorry master. I will not fail again." voiced quietly by the servant.

"You're right you won't." "Now Go!"

'No matter, my plan still works. The girl will never be the same. She bears the seed of evil.' Naraku laughed coldly at this thought.

AN: The way I had this chapter written, there wasn't much I could do to lengthen it. Sorry, but the grammar and spelling is much better! :)


	3. Go Get Her

Kagome's Broken Spirit

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha or anything else I may mention.

AN: Another re-write, and again of course no plot changes and you know the rest. Please review with any suggestions or feedback. Even anonymous reviews are cool!

~Feudal Japan~

Inuyasha looked up at the sky from a branch of an old tree. The night sky was bright with stars that lit everything around. His eyes were full of sadness and rage. 'Kagome….' He sat longer dwelling at his last attempt at revenge. He allowed himself to be distracted, by Kikyo. 'I'm sorry Kagome. I couldn't protect you then and I can't protect you now. This is all my fault.' A single tear slid down his cheek. His rage peaked and he pounced down from the tree and hit the ground hard. He began to yell.

"NARAKU! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! WITH YOUR LIFE!"

Inuyasha's head slumped to the ground and he stayed like that awhile in his anger.

~Kagome's Room~

Kagome dangled her feet over the side of the bed. 'This is all my fault! If I weren't so hot tempered….none of this would have happened. I could've stopped all this. What am I going to do?' Tears began to slowly fall from her hazel eyes as she barely scratched the surface of the whole situation. 'Now Inuyasha's left to fight Naraku on his own who knows what Naraku's got in store for him?! I could've stopped all this!' Her tears flowed freely as she walked over to her window sill. She looked out into the night sky. The moon was full and the stars were out, but they just weren't as bright as in the feudal era. Kagome sat in front of her window resting her arms on the sill. Then she rested her head on her arms. She just sat there awhile with her sad eyes staring into the moon. 'Inuyasha...I'm…sorry…it was all my fault…please come back for me! You just have to!' Kagome's crying had become more violent than before. 'Oh Inuyasha! Please forgive me! He must be so angry with me….' 'I NEED you.' The girl's eyelids felt heavy and she struggled to keep them open. 'Inu…' She fell asleep thinking of him. The next three days were the same for her. Night and day she sat in front of her window just waiting and hoping he'd come to get her. She even started doubting he'd ever come back for her. 'He must be really angry....' On the night of the third day, there was a knock on Kagome's door. She jumped up from the window drying her tears. She quickly sat at her desk looking into an open book. The door swung open and Kagome's mother stepped in looking worried.

"Kagome, dinners ready."

"I'm not hungry." She replied never looking up from the book.

"That's what you said last night."

"Well I'm still not hungry."

"Is something bothering you?"

"No!" "I just got a lot of studying to do is all."

"I see."

Kagome's mom looked worried and placed a plate of food next to Kagome on the desk.

"Well here in case you get hungry later."

She bent down and kissed her daughter on her forehead. Kagome fought back tears. She knew if she told her what happened she wouldn't be allowed back in the feudal era again. Her mom walked out closing the door behind her, and Kagome burst into tears.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered aloud.

~Feudal Japan~

Inuyasha paced back and forth unsure of what to do. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to get her. Besides he highly doubted she wanted to see him after he failed to protect her and failed again at killing Naraku. His pacing was interrupted by a certain kitsune.

"INUYASHA! GO GET KAGOME! YOU BIG MEANY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE HER LEAVE! NOW GO GET HER!"

"It's not that simple you little brat! I can't go get her."

"YES YOU CAN! YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO!"

Inuyasha's eye twitched at being told off by the brat and he started pounding Shippou on the head. Miroku had heard enough of this and decided to speak up.

"Shippou can you leave so that I may speak with Inuyasha?"

"But..I..Always…FINE!"

The kitsune wandered off angry that he always got left out of adult conversations.

"Inuyasha, you have to go get Kagome. It's been a whole week!"

"Like I told Shippou, it ain't that simple!"

"What's so complicated about it?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't. What happened to her was my fault." His eyes searched the ground.

"Inuyasha, you couldn't have known that would happen. Now stop this foolishness and bring her back."

"She probably can't stand the sight of me."

Miroku was losing his temper quickly for the half demon before him.

"INUYASHA! YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON SHE ASKED FOR WHEN SHE WOKE UP!" "She wants to see you."

Inuyasha didn't know if he could look her in the eyes after he'd failed to protect her. Miroku eyed him curiously wondering if what he'd said to him was sinking in yet. Inuyasha went back to pacing and Miroku had given up hope. Inuyasha stopped pacing and sat on the ground deep in thought. It seemed like an hour had passed before Inuyasha unexpectedly jumped to his feet. Miroku flinched a bit startled.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Kagome." growled Inuyasha nervously as he headed to the well.

AN: The chapters will get longer promise….


	4. Author's Note

kagome's broken spirit

author's note

Most of you have probably given up hope that the story will continue. I don't blame you it's been years since I updated. I had alot of personal things happening and I lost sight of the things I love. I love writting and I've decided to stick with it. I promise to update soon! 


	5. Because I

Kagome's Broken Spirit

Chapter 4

Because I …….

Inuyasha stood looking down the well deep in thought. He stood as if frozen. He knew he had to get her. Hell , he **wanted** to get her, but it just wasn't that simple. What would he say? What would he do? He just stood motionless staring down the well. * I'm sorry Kagome, I don't know what to do. Please forgive me.*

~ Back with Kagome~

Kagome lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Her room was dark, and she hadn't left it for days. All she did was cry and wait. Slowly she climbed from bed, and headed towards the window. She drew the curtains and opened the window. It was dark out, and moon was full. Night after night she waited by the window for Inuyasha. Kagome jumped in shock as there was a knock at the door.

"What?!", she yelled having been bothered.

Sota cracked open the door cautiously. He looked quite scared.

"I'm sorry sis but it's Byou. He's missing again. I've looked everywhere for him."

Kagome paid him no attention. She just stared out at the moon.

"Sis please. I've looked everywhere **but** the well."

Kagome's heart stopped. She turned to face her brother. She looked on the verge of tears.

"Get out! Find him yourself!"

~Back with Inuyasha~

**I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna bring Kagome back! **Inuyasha thought not noticing Shippou creeping up behind him. ** Yea I'm gonna….. **

"Would you just go and bring back Kagome already?!"

Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Why you little!!!" yelled Inuyasha as he pounded Shippou on the head.

"Oooowww"

"Go back with the others!!"

Inuyasha watched Shippou leave. He looked back down the well.

~flash back~

"_**Inuyasha! You're the first person she asked for when she woke up! I think she wants to see you!", said Miroku.**_

~end flash back~

Inuyasha couldn't erase the image of Kagome's face from his mind. He plunged into the darkness.

~Back with Kagome~

" But sis please. It's really dark in there! I'm too scared to go alone"

"Fine"

Kagome made her way down the stairs; her eyes glistening with fresh tears. She made her way outside. She didn't make it very far before her eyes fell upon the sacred tree. Kagome walked over and sat with her back against the tree. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking of him. **Inuyasha! Please come back…..I need you to come get me.**

Inuyasha climbed from the well and headed to the door. His hand rested on the door , but he moved no further. He hung his head in shame. **I failed to protect her. What do I say to her? Does she really want to see me? She must hate me. I hope your right about this Miroku. **

**He's not coming back for me…..** she lifted herself up and headed towards the well. The full moon lit the yard. She stopped just in front of the door. She rested her hand on it, and froze completely. **He's not coming back! Stop being so stupid! Just find Byou!** She pushed on the door. Inuyasha jumped back. The door opened slowly. Her eyes fell on Inuyasha. She started crying harder than ever. She flung her arms around him.

"INUYASHA!!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for! It's all my fault! Will you forgive me?"

"It's not your fault either."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

" I was scared you weren't ever gonna come back for me." She said crying some more.

He held her closer.

"Kagome….I…..I…"

She looked up at him. They looked each other eye to eye.

"I…..I…L…o…"

Just as he was about to tell her how he felt, Byou pounced on his head. They jumped apart from one another.

"Byou!!!"

Sota poked his head through.

"Byou! you found him!" "Oh hey ! Inuyasha! Where have you been?"

Inuyasha's head dropped. The most important thing he'd ever say to Kagome and it's ruined. Sota took Byou, and left. Kagome stepped closer to Inuyasha.

"Um…what were you gonna say?"

"NOTHING!!! You ready to come back or not?!" he growled angrily.

"I've been ready!"

He picked her up and they jumped through the well together.


	6. Return to the Fuedal Era

Kagome's Broken Spirit DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN INUYASHA ! DUH!

AN: sorry this chapter is soooo short. I'm just getting back into writing.....please be patient with me! :)

Chapter 5 Kagome's Return to The Fuedal Era

Inuyasha jumped out of the well ; Kagome still in his arms. He placed her gently to the ground. He stood there looking at her.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, please stop worrying." , Kagome replied

She turned to leave and Inuyasha stopped her. He had grabbed her hand. Kagome turned to look at him.

"Kagome…I…."

"Don't worry about it!",she said with a smile.

Inuyasha had no idea what had just happened. **DAMN YOU BYUO!!!** Was all that came to mind.

"Inuyasha? Are you coming or not?" yelled Kagome.

They walked back to the village. It was pretty late and didn't expect anyone to still be awake. But they all stayed awake waiting for Kagome's return.

"KAGOME!!!!",yelled Shippou as he jumped up and hugged her.

"I thought you were never going to come back!"

"For a while there so did I", she said sadly

"Don't ever leave us like that again!" , replied Shippou crying

"I won't Shippou, I promise!"

Kagome pulled him closer. **Poor Shippou, he really took this hard.** **Inuyasha must have taken this even harder…….**she thought glancing over to him. Her eyes full of guilt.

"Kagome, how are you feeling? Asked Sango nervously.

"Much better now that I'm back here."

It was late and everyone decided to go to sleep, except Inuyasha. His feelings of guilt kept him awake. He wasn't going to let anything else happen to her ever again. He watched over while she slept. At some point he fell asleep too. Mornings light came all too soon. Kagome stood over Inuyasha .

"Inuyasha wake up!"

He jumped startled.

"Whats wrong?!"

"Nothing, it's just we've been waiting to leave. We have jewel shards to find."

"Are you sure your okay to do this?" "I mean what if we run into..Nara…"

Kagome's eye's changed. She wasn't crying. It was pure anger, maybe even rage. Whatever it was it scared Inuyasha.

"We kill him."

Kagome grabbed her bag and left the cabin. Her eyes were different somehow. No one said a word for a while. They walked east of the village, they had heard rumors of demons with great powers. Most likely enhanced by jewel shards.

"Hey, Kagome is everything okay?" asked Miroku

"Every thing's fine, really." She smiled.

Kagome's mood seemed to lighten almost completely. Inuyasha kept a very close eye on her. For once he hoped she wouldn't find a jewel shard. Kagome's pace slowed the others kept going ahead. Inuyasha slowed to her pace.

"Do you want to ride on my back?"

Kagome's face started turning red. She felt dizzy.** What's wrong with me, I feel……**

"Kagome what's wrong?!"

Kagome began to fall. Inuyasha caught her. The others noticed something wasn't right.

"KAGOME!!!" "WHAT HAPPENED?!", they yelled running to her.

"Inuyasha go get Kaede!" " We'll watch over her! Now go!"

Inuyasha rushed back to the village, for they hadn't traveled too far. **What the hell is going on? Please be okay Kagome…….**


	7. Loss Of Consciousness : The Seed Thrives

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome's Broken Spirit

Kagome's Loss Of Consciousness : The Seed Thrives

Kagome's lips had even paled. Miroku and Sango moved her out of the sun. Shippou looked on nervously. Her breathing became short, and somewhat labored. Sango looked on in worry. **Please be okay! Oh Inuyasha hurry!**

~The Village~

"WHAT!! Kagome's fallen ill!"

"Yes. Gather your herbs and I will take you."

Kaede had begun gathering the herbs.

"Can you hurry though?!" growled a nervous Inuyasha.

"Well if I knew more about what was wrong I wouldn't need so many! You fool!"

"I don't know what happened. She just collapsed." replied Inuyasha with sorrow in his voice.

**Again she's hurting and there's nothing I can do……there's got to be something I can do for her….**

"Inuyasha, I'm ready."

They traveled fast even for Inuyasha's usual speeds. They reached kagome shortly. Kaede jumped down from Inuyasha's back. He rushed to her side. She looked awful her lips were pale now too. He left her side along with Miroku and Shippou during the examination. Inuyasha paced nervously, back and forth, back and forth.

"Inuyasha, she's going to be okay."

"No she's not! I shouldn't have let her come! Not so soon after…"

He couldn't say it. All he could do was to wait.

~Back to Kagome~

"Kaede, what's wrong with her?"asked Sango

"I'm not sure. To fall ill from the heat so quickly. She so young and healthy. Only a few things could cause something like this. Her body is having trouble regulating its temperature…but I don't see how it would be affecting her….

"So Inuyasha says she just fell."

Sango looked worried.

"Has Kagome been acting weird lately?"

"Well…I dunno if she'd want _everyone_ to know about it."

"About what?" "I need to know."

"Do you know why she was gone for so long?"

"Inuyasha probably."

"No, she was raped by Naraku."

"Sango you can join the others. I'm sure she'd like some privacy."

Sango left. Kaede mixed some herbs. Kagome started coming around.

"Here drink up."

Kagome looked in the cup, and decided just to do as she was told.

"Have you been examined by a doctor in your era?"

"For what?" "I'm fine..really…just the flu."

"Please let me examine you. I know what happened…"

Kagome's eyes glistened with tears.

"Okay."

Kaede exaimed Kagome.

~back with the others~

Inuyasha merely jumped at Sango.

"What's going on?" "Why are you here?"

"Kaede asked me to leave. Kagome would want privacy, she said."

Inuyasha paced faster than before. **Kagome……**

~Kaede~

"Looks like he was quite rough with you."

Kagome didn't say anything. Kaede finished the exam. Kagome dressed.

"So what's wrong with me?"

"You really don't know do you?"

"I don't know how to tell you this….your carrying child."


	8. Back on the Trail: Kagome’s Secret

Kagome's Broken Spirit

Chapter 8

Back on the Trail: Kagome's secret

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.

AN: My writing style has changed slightly. I've found it easier to write like this….if it's awful let me know.

It had been almost a month since she passed out. Kagome was carrying that monster's child. She forced the thought from her mind. She decided to go on with life, and keep her secret as long as she possibly could. Kagome informed Inuyasha that she collapsed due to stress and the flu. She wasn't sure if he bought it or not. But he didn't ask anything more so that was all she cared about. Sango didn't believe her. Sango knew it was something more. Miroku must have felt uncomfortable with the whole situation, he never really said anything. They started their search again. Inuyasha kept close to Kagome the whole time making sure she was okay.

"So..uh…you sensing any jewel shards yet?"asked Inuyasha after they'd walked for hours with no leads.

"No….nothing.." "Maybe we should stop for a break…"

"Already! Geeez you mortals are weak!"

Everyone stopped for a break. Even Inuyasha though he grumbled about it the whole time. He watched Kagome sit by herself from the nearby tree. Sango went over to see if something was wrong.

"I'm fine really, just wanted some time to think."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

It was then Inuyasha had sensed something different about Kagome. It was her scent. It was hers but not hers. He sat in the tree and puzzled over this new discovery until everyone looked restless. He jumped down from the tree. Inuyasha got closer to Kagome to confirm. It was definitely a different scent about her. Kagome felt his eyes on her. She turned to face him. He just stared trying to figure it out.

"What?"

"It's just you smell funny."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched with fury. Her face turned scarlet. Inuyasha looked panicked.

"Wait! Kagome! That's not what it sounded like…"

"SIT BOY!!!!"

Upon command Inuyasha hit the ground face first, receiving a mouth full of dirt. She turned and walked away. The others turned and walked away not wanting to upset Kagome. They pressed on still with no heading. Inuyasha was getting frustrated at her lack of finding a single jewel shard. And then their was her scent. He couldn't place it. He couldn't figure out when exactly it had changed. Kagome clutched her bottle of jewel shards. Something wasn't right. she was deep in thought.

"Sooooo….um….anything yet?" bugged Inuyasha.

"NO, nothing at all."

"Fine. We'll spend the night here and try again in the morning."

Kagome waited for everyone to fall asleep. She wandered off. She just wanted to be alone to think. It felt like her world was spinning out of control. The rape, and now the child. What would she do with it?. She pictured a deformed fetus with a horrible demonic aura. What will the others think when they find out? Will they hate her for it? She's carrying the child of the man they all hate most. Kagome stood up and walked alittle further. Their was a cliff. She walked dangerously close to the edge. She didn't care if she fell. In fact she half hoped she would fall. That would save everyone else a lot of trouble.

"Your tainted!"

Kagome jumped a bit startled. It was Kikyo.

"The shards you possess are no longer purified. Their tainted. Your tainted. I doubt you can even sense shards any more with that evil you carry."

Kagome stared at the ground. She knew something was wrong. They usually have a lead by now. She wondered when the others would realize it too. Kagome began to cry. Kikyo smirked.

" No wonder the evil within has over powered you. Your weak."

Without another word Kikyo faded into the darkness.

Kagome hung her head in shame. she looked down over the cliff's edge. The drop was pretty steep. She would probably die upon impact. Her eyes watered. She stood there contemplating ending it all. She took a deep breath and jumped......

She watched the ground close in. She scrunched her eyes closed tight, right before she would hit. She waited and still no impact. Instead she felt strong arms wrapped around her. She opened her eye a bit to see Inuyasha had saved her. But when did he show up? Was he there the whole time she thought. He brought her back to the top.

"Kagome! What the hell?! Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

Kagome looked down at the ground. She started crying.

"Yes."

"What?!" "Why would you do something like that?!"yelled Inuyasha.

She had no answer for him.

"WHY?!!"

She glared right at him and spoke.

"I can't go on living while this monster's child grows inside of me!!!"

Inuyasha head faced the ground. He didn't look at her. Her crying got worse. A tear slid down his face.

"DAMN YOU NARAKU!!!!!!"

Kagome fell on her knees. Inuyasha sat on the ground next to her. He put his arms around her. She cried on his shoulder.

"Listen, I don't want you to do that ever again." "I'm serious! I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you."

Inuyasha waited for a response but it never came. She had been so stressed she fell asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder. Damn it every time. It's always something!

AN: POOR INUYASHA!!!! :(


End file.
